coeurpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Arc family
The 'Arc family '''is a large family born between the 40s and 10s BB, though depending on the story, family members can be locomoted or added due to discrepancies in the timeline.Joan Arc's sole reference is within the final chapter of "Not this Time, Fate", it is unlikely that she will appear in another fictional work by Couer unless in continuation of the original NTTF timeline. All other siblings have appeared in other works including "Professor Arc", which effectively renders them as canon in the extended Couerverse. Early History As similarly alluded to in the canon [[RWBY|''RWBY]] universe, the Couerverse establishes that the Arc family has an extended history of warriors and military heroes rivaling the popularity of the Schnee family a century in the past.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11822902/4/Not-this-time-Fate It is the idealism of historical recognition which gave Jaune the initial motivation to become a hunter in a majority of the original works, though he often does not figure out why his father discourages him from attempting to restore the family glory until Not this Time, Fate. Recent History The 40s generation of the Arc family is born in the form of Sylver (47–25 BB) and Nicholas Arc (44 BB) respectively. The parents of Sylver and Nicholas were strict individuals who disguised training as games and refused to tolerate failure in their offspring. Nicholas experienced disillusionment with his parents after they pulled the life support on Sylver Arc for failing a mission between 26 and 25 BB.The full details around when Sylver Arc is killed is not explicitly stated within any of Couer's works with the exception of "Not this Time, Fate", which states that Sylver died sometime when Nicholas Arc was still in Beacon. As the Arc Family Timeline dictates, at the time that Jaune goes to Beacon, Nicholas is 44 years old, meaning that his time at Beacon would have had to have been between 18 and 19 years old in a range from his second year up to the birth of Sapphire Arc. The first 20s generation of the Arc, Sapphire Arc, is born in 25 BB after an unfortunate incident led to her conception. Coral and Sable Arc are born in 21 BB once Nicholas, Juniper, and Sapphire settle in Ansel, Vale. Jade and Hazel Arc are born the following year in 20 BB.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11822902/7/Not-this-time-Fate At this point, Nicholas was becoming a recognized huntsmen within the Ansel community, but Juniper still wanted a son, leading to the birth of Jaune as the first 10s generation Arc. In celebration of the birth of a son, Nicholas and Juniper conceived another child one month after she gave birth, but there were difficulties, leading to a c-section birth for Lavender. As a result of the risk and fear, they decided to try and not risk another instance. Amber was born in 13 BB, becoming the last member of the 10s generation Arcs. Extra Members Other members of the Arc family have arisen throughout narratives, such as Joan Arc at the end of ''Not this Time, Fate. ''Even Coeur's first publication featured extra members of the Arc family, after Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna had a child. References Category:Families Category:Arc Family Category:Jaune Arc Category:40s BB Category:20s BB Category:10s BB